It's Always a Simple Thing
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: "Lets get married one day!"SasuSaku Tragedy/Romance Reuploaded.


**Title: It's Always a Simple Thing**

**Summary:** "Let's get married one day!" Everyone has their own love story.

_A/N-_ Ready for some romance and drama?

Disclaimer: don't own naruto or anything.

**Inspired by:** Naruto Shippuden ending 2 Michi to you

For Sasuke's birthday.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Like a spring color she illuminates the world with her soft locks her laughter soothing as a melody.

That was one thing he fell in love with.

They were five when they met and out of the blue he turns to her and smiles.

"Let's get married one day."

-x-

She was eighteen, playing her violin in her school softly singing. Eyes staring at her, adoring the music that came from those strings. It left everyone in awe. From afar Sasuke would watch her with others smirking at her.

Her name is Sakura.

And his was Sasuke.

Like on the day the two had played park that day, they became best friends knowing ones secrets, one's feelings.

The two later fell in love with each other.

"What do you think of my melodies? Is it okay… I mean I didn't see you at my recital." She asked him, placing her music sheets away and then tuning her violin. "My mother would love to hear them but she's at the hospital you know that?"

"I wish she could hear me play."

"She would I mean it's her dream for you to become like this."

Sakura's eyes lead her way towards Sasuke, a bittersweet smile crept up her face.

"The next time I'm available I'll play a song for her!"

-x-

The sky was nothing but hues of grey scattering the white skies.

It was raining that day.

Sasuke was with Itachi at that time playing a video game in their big flat screen. The two weren't competitive but they were just there to pass the time.

It was quiet at their house.

And then his phone rang.

Sasuke paused the game and stared at the screen Sakura was calling him. Silence still filled the air.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sasuke?" her voice seemed off, like she was afraid or terrified. "It's my mother…"

"She just passed away right now."

His eyes furrowed a bit.

"Are you okay?"

There was a small sob; he could imagine her shaking her head in the hospital room.

"You're the only one I have left now Sasuke. You're the only one. My father, my mother… the only one that left is you."

Sasuke didn't feel like replying. Her voice just sounded like a broken record continuing to repeat.

It was true he was all she had left that was close to her but he felt helpless. He wanted to reach out and hug her—to comfort her—telling her that it's okay that everything was going to be alright but the thing that separated him from her was his phone.

She was miles away.

"Then… you can stay with me."

In the small white room Sakura lifted up her head her emerald eyes widening. "R-really?"

"My mother can be your mother and Itachi can be like your brother… we—I mean you can be a part of your family, your life I mean you're not alone, you don't just have me you have my family as well."

A smile was plastered on her face and somewhere… his was too.

-x-

Three months had passed since that day.

Their high school life was ending; their senior year rolled by fast, next week would be their graduation ceremony.

She still played her violin.

Sasuke was right by her, sitting on the window still listening to her tunes.

"You should sing."

The tune stopped.

Sakura's eyes went towards Sasuke. "I wish I could but what is there to say? My mind always goes blank."

"I've hear you sing millions of time Sakura, you have a nice voice."

"Singing the alphabet in first grade didn't count Sasuke."

He smirked.

"It's close enough for me."

Sakura shifted her head in embarrassment and turned to play her violin. Her eyes twitched. Sasuke noticed her behavior.

Her arms felt like it was burning.

"I—I can't move my arms—they hurt."

As soon as she said that Sasuke went by her side and held her arm, removing her sleeves.

They were turning purple.

"Were going to the nurse."

There wasn't a nurse that day, wherever they were they had left to a lunch break. Sasuke's blood stared to turn cold.

He ran to the hospital carrying her on his back.

"My mother—she had the same condition…" her voice trailed off. "You don't think that I got it from—"

"I'll save you this time."

He loves her. Uchiha Sasuke loves her.

End of story.

-x-

She hated those white rooms; it was too plain too bright as if it was saying that nothing was going to happen. Bur something will.

"_I… think I'm dying Sakura. I think that my time is now." Mebuki Haruno stared at her daughter giving her a small smile._

"_N- no it can't be now—I have something to show you!"_

_Her mother had no reaction, her life force was draining away._

"_Listen I'll run back home and play my violin. I have a song to play, remember? You said you always wanted me to play for you."_

_Still no reaction._

_Sakura's heartbeat rose._

_She stepped back slowly and then started to run down the halls._

"_I love you so much Sakura."_

_Sakura ran as fast as lightning, it was raining and she had no jacket to cover her._

_It was such a cold day._

_As soon as she had reached home she grabbed her violin's case and ran off again slamming her door shut._

_She had to make it, her mother still had to hear her play._

_And the visiting hours was almost up._

_Sakura wasn't paying attention to the road she was too caught up and slipped on a upcoming puddle._

_She fell to the floor._

_No._

_No it can't be._

_She still had to make it._

_She had scrapes and bruises but it didn't stop her from continuing to run._

_._

_._

_._

_When she made it, the halls was silent but one thing._

_A loud, clear beeping noise._

_Doctors ran in and out trying to help someone._

_It was her mother._

_Sakura silently walked up to the room dropping her violin case down down to the floor._

_Though her heart had stopped, her mother's eyes were half open, smiling at her._

_"You finished the song right?"_

_Sakura nodded._

_The doctors were still trying to save her._

_"Play for me then."_

_While Sakura was ushered out of the room she played the violin, eyes shut, teeth clenching._

_And then she played._

_The color white may be the color of innocence but for Sakura it was forever stained with the color red._

"I hate hospitals... they never bring joy. It's always pain."_  
_

The two waited in the clinic, waiting for her results. "I might end up like her and then I'll end up leaving you." she paused for a moment and then smiled lightly. "But knowing you you'll always find a way out."

"You never give up."

"Only for you."

Her eyes soften.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

"There really isn't anything to worry about Ms. Haruno, it was just a simple blood clog it was nothing like your mother's."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"She plays her violin right? Her arm must be strained so it's most like it turned purple because of a clog."

"Thank goodness i thought i was going to end up like my parents."

-x-

How wrong they were, so very wrong.

Sakura struggled to stand up coughing, sitting on the floor in pain.

It was a two days before graduation.

Sasuke held her other hand, he knelt right beside her.

Sometime he wished she wasn't right in her outcomes.

"I have to make it for graduation Sasuke but i feel like i'm being crushed." She didn't look at him she couldn't stand to see the look on her face when she...

"You said that you'd always save me right?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, looks like you can't do it this time Sasuke."

-x-

It was his turn to feel the panic.

One hour from now was his graduation ceremony, and Sakura was bedridden, dying at any moment.

_"You need to do this Sasuke, it's a big day I don't want to pull you down."_

Sasuke stared at his graduation gown staring at the clock blankly.

Time was ticking.

He really did wish that she was there smiling all so happy.

But then her mother died...

And it went down hill from there.

The graduation song had started to play everyone in the room had stared to leave eagrly for this 'great day.'

He frowned.

He hope Sakura would be there when he get's back.

_"I'll be waiting for you in the other side."_

Sakura stared at the ceiling. Although the T.V. was on she didn't bother to look at it she didn't want to do anything right now but to sleep. If she did then she was afraid that she didn't wake up when Sasuke comes back.

_"Call me if anything happens to you even if its just a pinch... I'll be right here besides you okay?"_

Her heart slowly beated she would call Sasuke telling him how much it hurts but she couldn't.

The ceremony would start by now.

So she waited.

Until it was 11 at night she couldn't take it anymore.

She struggled to get up trying to reach out to her phone. It made her pain worsen.

Her eyes widened

The siren had beeped.

Her hand had fell.

* * *

**Information**

**A/N:** before you do comment on the plot holes i'll explain this is a multific, and i'll explain more events in this story as it reaches to the end point. Which is like only 4 chapters. Next update will be on Sasuke's birthday so yeah. i've been dead for a month trying to get myself together again.

BUT if you stick with me till the end i'm putting an alternative ending. :D

So... review please?

Or favorite it.

Any of your choice


End file.
